FamiliarsAreForLife
by GoGdaWiz
Summary: AU:What if Remus gave Hedwig to Harry on his first birthday? This story contains a Harry/Daphne pairing, Smart!Lily and James, Manipulative!Dumbledore. This is my first fanfic


**A/N: Hello readers, this is my first fanfic ever, I will appreciate criticism, but please make it constructive, no flames. This story will have Hedwig as Harry's familiar and has a Harry/Daphne pairing starting from around their 3rd year. And with that let's move on to the story.**

Chapter 1- Prologue

3rd of January, 1980

The Potter's were a happy couple, they were due for their first son in a few months and had a very 'cuddly' kitten as Lily liked to refer her as , yes nothing could really be wrong at all, or was there. Outside of the Potter Manor, a dark wizard styling himself as 'Lord Voldemort' or as called by Sirius 'Old Mouldyshorts' was wreaking havoc around Britain.

'And that damn prophecy as well, hopefully the manipulative old coot will stop with the badgering to go under the fidelius charm, besides, the wards around Potter Manor are strong enough to withstand an attack, they'd been woven for so long, each Potter patriarch adding a few each, and even some goblin made wards because of the respect built between goblins and Potter's.' James thought one evening. He and the other Marauder's had first discovered Dumbledore's antics when they found a compulsion charm on both Snape and Sirius, leading to the incident of Snape seeing Remus in werewolf form. Unfortunately, they found out after the event and Snape had yet to forgive them, and still after all those years , they had yet to find out what Dumbledore's motives on that were.

'The Potter's will survive this war.' James vowed

31st of July, 1980

It was 4:30 in the morning and Lily had finally (after 6 death threats towards James no less) given birth to Harry James Potter. Alice had given birth to Neville Frank Longbottom 5 hours ago. While the new mothers were busy cooing over their sons, a tall, bearded figure walked into the room. His white hair partially covered by a point hat and blue eyes twinkling madly, Albus Dumbledore cheerily greeted the 4. His faux prophecy was going to be fulfilled by one of these newborns and finally the war would pass. He 'congratulated' the group and practiced his face into a somber expression. He gave the 2 couples grave reminders about the prophecy. He then walked out of the room without warning, leaving 4 parents indifferent, as Frank and Alice too had found lies and foul things that were done by 'Dumbles' as referred to by Frank and Sirius. Their special day was not going to be ruined by the old prat.

31st of July 1981. *Sirius' POV*

'Today will be a good day. It's Harry's birthday after all.' Sirius thought 'he'll probably love the toy broom I bought him.'He grinned devilishly, yes, today is going to be a good day, and Remus had gone and given Harry an owl already as well, trying to influence him into a know-it-all like he was no doubt, always owl ordering books from flourish and blotts. Well, hopefully he would take after his ruggedly handsome godfather.

*A few hours later*

'Harry has gone and got a familiar! The owl Remus got Harry was Harry's familiar! Those are so bloody rare!' Sirius thought.' Well, at least he has flying skill, takes after his dad, the little tyke.'

31st of October, 1981

It was 11:00 p.m. and James wearily recounted the evening he had experienced. Peter had BETRAYED them. He had thrown a portkey at the Potter family (Lily was cooing over Harry again after greeting Peter). The wards only stopped people portkeying in, not OUT. They had dueled Voldemort in an abandoned church. In their combined efforts, Lily and James had defeated Lord Voldemort.

'Thank Merlin for the Potter family grimoire' James thought, 'The Potter family may be praised above all else, but I'm not going to bask in it like Dumbledore did, I'm going to keep a level head and not play God with other people's lives. Hopefully anyway.'

It seemed like he had a habit of making vows these days. Well, as long as he fulfilled them then it would be fine


End file.
